What if Gabby Goat remained as part of the Looney Tunes franchise?
Gabby Goat is an animated cartoon character created by Bob Clampett for the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes series of cartoons. He was used to be a sidekick to Porky Pig, but was discontinued shorty after appearing on three shorts. Imagine if Gabby Goat remained as part of the Looney Tunes franchise? Well, here's how it would happen. History Bob Clampett created Gabby to be a sidekick for Porky Pig in the 1937 short Porky and Gabby, directed by Ub Iwerks, who briefly subcontracted to Leon Schlesinger Productions, producers of the Looney Tunes shorts. The cartoon focuses on the title characters' camping trip, which is foiled by car trouble. Gabby looks like Porky with a beard, horns and scowl. The goat's chief characteristics are his irritability and short temper, traits that make him a natural foil for the shy, easy-going Porky. The concept didn't play out as well as the animators would have liked, however; audiences felt that the goat's behavior was too offensive to be funny. Since his first appearance, Gabby begin appearing in 460 shorts and started to become popular with the audiences as his character was developed even further, now being considered as a "Warner Bros. counterpart to Donald Duck". Over the years, Gabby eclipsed Porky in popularity, until he had been supplanted first by Daffy Duck, and later by Bugs Bunny, leading him to pairing with Bugs in several shorts and with Daffy in 20 shorts. Shorts Looney Tunes *''Porky's Not-So-Romantic Date'' (1938) - directed by Bob Clampett - Gabby interrupts Porky and Petunia's date by being the third wheel, getting in the way of true romance. First appearance of the redesigned Petunia Pig, predating Porky's Picnic. *''TBA'' (1938) - *''TBA'' (1939) - *''TBA'' (1939) - *''TBA'' (1939) - *''Gabby and the Mouse'' (1939) - directed by Bob Clampett - Gabby tries to get rid of a mouse pestering him in his home. Realizing after the first few attempts, he calls in mouse exterminator Porky Pig to help him on the situation. Final Gabby cartoon directed by Bob Clampett. *''TBA'' (1940) - *''TBA'' (1940) - *''TBA'' (1941) - *''TBA'' (1942) - *''TBA'' (1942) - *''A Goat with a Trout'' (1942) - directed by Chuck Jones - Gabby tries to fish in the lake on a boat, but with disastrous results. Gabby's first solo short in the Looney Tunes series and the first one to be produced in color. *''TBA'' (1943) - directed by Friz Freleng - TBD *''Two Troublesome Mice'' (1943) - directed by Chuck Jones - Two mice try to get a piece of cheese from the kitchen counter through various attempts, but every one of them are foiled by Gabby Goat. At the end, the mice gets Gabby in trouble with a bulldog. Produced in Technicolor. *''TBA'' (1943) - *''TBA'' (1943) - directed by Frank Tashlin - Final Gabby short produced in black-and-white. All future Gabby shorts in the Looney Tunes series, like all the other Looney Tunes characters, will be produced in Technicolor. *''TBA'' (1944) - *''TBA'' (1945) - *''TBA'' (1945) - *''TBA'' (1946) - *''TBA'' (1946) - *''TBA'' (1947) - *''TBA'' (1948) - *''TBA'' (1948) - *''TBA'' (1949) - *''TBA'' (1950) - *''TBA'' (1950) - *''TBA'' (1951) - *''TBA'' (1952) - *''TBA'' (1952) - *''TBA'' (1953) - *''TBA'' (1954) - *''TBA'' (1954) - *''TBA'' (1955) - *''TBA'' (1956) - *''TBA'' (1956) - *''Dizzy Waiters'' (1957) - directed by Robert McKimson - Both Porky and Gabby work as waiters of a five-star restaurant establishment fixing and serving meals to customers, while cook Pete Puma deals with Hubie and Bertie in the pancake mix. *''Doing Time'' (1957) - directed by Friz Freleng - During a routine driving exam, Daffy gets into an accident at the rest home. Gabby Goat, being the driving instructor is responsible for the accident and is taken into custody. In prison, Gabby Goat starts to value his time at the jail, being away from everyday complications in his life, including teaching at the DMV, but gets feared when a guilty Daffy Duck tries to make him escape. Then, Gabby Goat after being at the jail for a short time, goes through repeated cycles of the accident and realizes its possibly his imagination. *''TBA'' (1957) - *''TBA'' (1958) - *''TBA'' (1958) - *''TBA'' (1958) - *''TBA'' (1958) - *''TBA'' (1959) - *''TBA'' (1959) - *''TBA'' (1959) - *''TBA'' (1960) - *''TBA'' (1960) - *''TBA'' (1961) - *''TBA'' (1962) - *''TBA'' (1962) - *''TBA'' (1963) - *''TBA'' (1963) - *''TBA'' (1963) - *''TBA'' (1964) - Merrie Melodies *''Golfy Goofballs'' (1939) - directed by Tex Avery - Gabby Goat is enjoying a peaceful day playing golf until a screwy Daffy Duck comes in to ruin his day. First pairing of Daffy Duck and Gabby Goat, and Gabby's first appearance in color. *''A Game in Darkest Africa'' (1940) - directed by Friz Freleng - Gabby Goat goes hunting on a big game in darkest Africa. Gabby's first solo short in the Merrie Melodies series. *TBA (1941) - *TBA (1942) - *TBA (1943) - *TBA (1944) - *TBA (1944) - *TBA (1945) - *TBA (1946) - *TBA (1946) - *TBA (1947) - *TBA (1947) - *TBA (1947) - *TBA (1949) - *TBA (1950) - *TBA (1950) - *TBA (1951) - *TBA (1952) - *TBA (1952) - *TBA (1953) - *TBA (1954) - *TBA (1954) - *TBA (1955) - *TBA (1955) - *TBA (1956) - *TBA (1956) - *TBA (1957) - *''Goat on Duty'' (1957) - Yosemite Sam puts Gabby Goat in charge of his missiles during the Cold War. *TBA (1958) - *TBA (1959) - *TBA (1959) - *TBA (1960) - *TBA (1960) - *TBA (1960) - *TBA (1961) - *TBA (1961) - *TBA (1962) - *TBA (1962) - *TBA (1962) - *TBA (1962) - *TBA (1962) - *TBA (1963) - *TBA (1963) - *TBA (1963) - *TBA (1964) - *TBA (1964) - *TBA (1964) - Final cartoon produced at Warner Bros. Cartoons. *TBA (1964) - First cartoon produced at DePatie-Freleng. *TBA (1965) - *TBA (1965) - *TBA (1965) - *TBA (1965) - *TBA (1966) - *TBA (1966) - *TBA (1966) - Final cartoon produced at DePatie-Freleng. Television shows *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' (makes an appearance only in the episode, The Warners' 65th Anniversary Special) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (appears as one of the main characters introduced in the second season) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (appears as one of the main characters, as well as Porky's roomate) Specials Original specials * Carnival of the Animals (1976, retitled "Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals") * A Connecticut Rabbit in King Arthur's Court (1978, retitled "Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court") * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Daffy Duck's Easter Special (1980, retitled "Daffy Duck's Easter EGG-citment") * Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980) * An Ounce of Prevention (1982) Specials with reused footage * Bugs Bunny's Easter Special (1977, retitled "Bugs Bunny's Easter Funnies") * Bugs Bunny in Space (1977) * Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special (1977) * How Bugs Bunny Won the West (1978) * Bugs Bunny's Valentine (1979, retitled "Bugs Bunny's Cupid Capers") * The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special (1979) * Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet (1979) * The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980) * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special (1980) * Bugs Bunny: All American Hero (1981) * Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television (1982) * Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars (1988) * Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports (1989) * Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster (1991) * Bugs Bunny's Creature Features (1992) * Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes (1992) Trivia * Over the years, Gabby's annoying motor mouth and quick trigger-temper started to die down in the late 1930's and was reduced to being plain grouchy, deadpan, greedy and arrogant by the early 1940's (thanks to directors Chuck Jones and Friz Freleng). ** Both Jones and Freleng used Gabby Goat more frequently than all of the other directors. McKimson, however, did get to direct a few Gabby cartoons during that time, starting in 1947. * As 1939 came to a close, Clampett turned the character over to Chuck Jones and Friz Freleng, after directing a few shorts with him in the Looney Tunes series during the late 30's output. This resulted in both Jones and Freleng to tone down the character. Friz Freleng, however, was the first to try out that character during the early 40's. Chuck Jones came in as second to use Gabby, starting around 1942's A Goat with a Trout, produced in Technicolor. * Gabby Goat's first foray into Technicolor was the Merrie Melodies short, Golfy Goofballs (1939) in a pairing with the screwball Daffy Duck. It was the only Gabby Goat short directed by Avery. * Gabby Goat was absent from almost all the 1964-69 shorts (the ones produced by DePatie-Freleng and WB-Seven Arts), before his return on a few of the compilation films from the late 1970s to the late 1980s and on Tiny Toon Adventures. Gallery gabby_goat.png Category:Looney Tunes Category:Alternate reality